


The Champion of Lions.

by Shirobestbeefboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A different story line to forming voltron, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Empire, M/M, Rated Explicit for Later, Slow Burn, gaining trust, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirobestbeefboi/pseuds/Shirobestbeefboi
Summary: An AU telling of the events of Voltron. Sheith heavy starting with Keith in the Galra empire and Shiro becoming the champion. Leading to Foaming Voltron and trust building to becoming the hero's of the universe.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Champion of Lions.

PROLOGUE: 

It was when a new champion rose, Keith knew his destiny. The blue lion’s retrieval was his prime objective.  
And this champion was going to help him find it. 

Shiro’s limbs were sore, his body ached. His eyes opened to the sheen of violet metal flooring; he heard a gruff male voice speak.   
“Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists,” the words began to sound louder as Shiro regained conscious.  
“I don’t think they know anything useful.” 

The feel of someone holding Shiro caused his eyes to widen, his breath shallow and coarse. Looking forward he saw a figure with pointed ears and pale purple skin. Before him was a diamond shaped screen with a silhouette of another figure.  
The amour shaped his elongated arms and legs, making his shape look bigger than any human structure. His broad back faced Shiro as the male on the screen replied: “Take them back to the main fleet for Interrogation.”

Shiro took that moment to glance to his right. He saw his friend Matt and his father, commander Samuel Holt, on their knees held by more Alien life forms.   
“The druids will find out what they know.” 

Shiro felt a twinge of panic not just for himself but his companions.  
“Please, we come from a peaceful planet!” he pleaded “we mean you no harm!”

The figure turned, his attention now on Shiro. His eyes glowed yellow and his features shallow. His nose shaped closer to his cheeks and his brow boarder.   
Shiro’s plea continued, “we’re unarmed!”

Words lingering in the air to a painful silence. The alien glanced to who held Shiro. A brief nod signalled the sharp blow to the back of his head.   
….  
Keith watched Zarkon leave. The commanding officer motioned the prisoners to be taken away. Keith found himself intrigued in how similar they looked to himself. He approached the other Galra.  
“What Planet are they from?” he asked. 

This earned him a sharp glare. “What does it matter, these primitive life forms know nothing about the whereabouts of the Lions”

“But their planet might” Keith interjected.

“I will refrain from taking advice from a half breed like you,” the commander snapped.

Keith’s brow furrowed. “Need I remind you sir, I am here under Zarkons orders. I have a say in what to do with anyone or anything I think is connected to retrieving the lions”   
He stepped closer. “For now continue as planned, check for the weaker prisoners and send them off to the work camps, anyone fit to fight send to Arena. I’ll decided what to do from there”

Keith turned and headed in the same direction as the prisoners, to where his ship was. He felt this newfound species would lead him to Voltron.  
Starting with the man that pleaded for him and his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Keith loves you baby


End file.
